


Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

by MrBobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, Clint Has Issues, Laura Barton is Clint's Sister, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBobster/pseuds/MrBobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since what the media has dubbed "The Age of Ultron" and Clint Barton has retired from The Avengers to live the rest of his life on his farm with his Sister and her kids. Clint isn't used to not having anything to occupy his time and he is becoming restless as he is constantly dreaming about a certain silver haired speedster.  As much as Clint tries to ignore his old life with SHIELD and the Avengers, some things are just too difficult to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> So this is my very first time ever posting anything so I'm hoping that you all enjoy it. Any feedback will be more than welcome as i want top improve my writing as much as I can.  
> I'm not sure how frequent i'll be updating this fic but i will try get the first couple of chapters out asap. I will be adding tags as the story progresses to try avoid potential spoilers.

_The sounds of bullets impaling themselves on the trees all around Clint reminded him of heavy rain falling on the roof of his barn. Thump Thump Thump. It would have been relaxing if it wasn’t accompanied with angry shouts from the HYDRA agents firing at him, The Hulks answering roars and uprooting of trees with its scarily becoming familiar sounding crashing back into the earth and the tell-tale whines of Stark's repulsors firing._

_Clint took a deep breathe, notched his bow and fired at the enemy before ducking back into his hiding spot up in the treetops. Confused, Clint peeked back out to where he just fired the explosive arrow to see if the impossible happened and StarkTech failed but no what he saw sent a rush of pain and grieve into his gut. Pietro was standing there with his cocky smirk on his face twirling Clint’s arrow in his hand. “You didn’t see that coming?”_

_Clint stared at the bullet holes riddled all over Pietro’s body that he didn’t see the shell make contact with his tree, throwing Clint out of his perch and tumbling to the ground with a painful thump. Clint looked back up only to find that Pietro and the battle in the woods had shifted to Klaue’s ship. In the distance Clint could see Widow and Cap fighting off Klaue’s men but neither of them noticed the thug on the second story aiming at them both. Acting on instinct Clint aimed his bow and let the arrow fly. Again out of nowhere Pietro suddenly appeared twirling both arrows in his fingers with that same cocky smirk on his face “You didn’t see that coming?”_

_Just as Clint was going to reply back to that cocky bastard the scene changed again before his eyes. Clint knew before everything had settled into place what he was about to witness. There in front of Clint, Pietro stood again twirling those two arrows in his fingers with that smirk on his face. Clint knew what he had to do this time; he wasn’t going to let Pietro die on him again. Clint started running straight for Pietro, yelling at him to get down but no sound would leave his lips. Just as Clint was about to reach Pietro and yank him to the ground, Clint heard the whirl of the machine gun fire and as if in slow motion, was able to see each bulletin rip through Pietro’s body. Pietro’s cocky smirk shifted into something softer as he fell into Clint’s arms. “You didn’t see that coming?”_

Clint awoke drenched in cold sweat with Pietro’s cocky smirk floating in his mind. ‘ _Why did you do that kid? You didn’t see that coming did you’_ Clint though sadly. Clint sighed and knew that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now. It has been 6 months since Ultron’s defeat and Pietro’s death but Clint hasn’t been able to sleep for more than a couple of hours ever since Pietro’s cocky smirk continued to fill his nightmares.  A soft predawn light was sneaking in through the partially closed curtains which if Clint was to guess it would be just before 6am, too early to start breakfast for Laura and the kids but too late to just lay back in bed and waste the early morning hours trying to get back to sleep. Clint decided to get up and go for a quick jog, hoping the fresh air and exercise might be able to help settle his mind.

It was a cool, crisp morning with just a hint of a breeze ruffling the grass as Clint kept up a relaxing pace allowing his mind to wonder if retiring from the Avengers and SHIELD was such a great idea. Clint has always been a man that needed a mission or a task to complete in order to not feel so restless. Recently that crawling feeling has been keeping his skin on edge and his hands itching for his bow and quiver but he promised his sister that he wouldn’t practice anymore as that life is over now. Though really how can that life be over when he still gets a weekly call from Cap checking in, Nat’s practically texting him every day and Wanda has started to see Clint as a father figure.

Since Petrio’s body was stolen only a couple of day after his funeral Wanda’s been a complete mess.  To lose her twin and then have his burial disrespected in such a horrible manner would send anyone into a deep depression. Clint is just glad that being a part of the New Avengers is giving Wanda an outlet for her grief. Her control over her powers has improved so much under the guidance of Nat, Steve and Vision.

 

As Clint heads back to the kitchen in order to start breakfast, his mind wanders back to that first phone call between him and Wanda.

_“Hello … Clint?” Wanda’s voice was so soft and small that if it wasn’t for her accent he doubts he would have known who was speaking._

_“Wanda, hey, how you doing?”_

_“I am okay. The team is keeping me busy, which is good. I just miss him so much that I don’t think I can keep living without him sometimes and I… I don’t feel like I belong here without him. I have never been alone before”_

_“I know darling I know. It’s not the same but I can relate, my brother Barney died when I was very young and he was always there, protecting me and looking out for me like a big brother does. Yeah he was a little shit most of the time but when it counted he was always there.”_

_“Thanks Clint, Pietro was always there for me, even though he was only 12 minutes older than me he took his role as big brother so seriously. If I didn’t have him back in Sokovia I doubt I would have been able to survive after our parent’s death.”_

_“Hey I got an idea, why don’t you come and stay with me at my farm for a while, get away from it all and just grief in peace. You don’t have too or anything but the offer is there if you ever want to take it.”_

_Wanda came over 3 hours later and stayed for a week. During that time she shared all the memories she had of her twin, the good the bad and the ugly times. Lila and Cooper started calling her their big sister and even made a small memorial for Pietro underneath the large oak tree out back. It was then that Clint knew he had another daughter in his life. If the kids had seen how much Wanda needed a family and adopted her as their own big sister than Clint could surely welcome her into his little dysfunctional family._

Clint was lost into his memories that he didn’t notice that Laura had come down with baby Nate and had already gotten him ready for his breakfast or that Lila and Cooper was patiently waiting at the table as well until the sounds of the kids bickering penetrated his mind.

“.. a stupid head if you think Wanda like you best” Lila said to her brother before poking her tongue at him.

“She does too like me better, we can have grown up talks which your too young for” Cooper replied back smugly.

“Yeah well, we can have girl talk so she likes me better”

“Actually kids, Wanda like me best” Clint decided to derail the argument before the kids really got started and handed over each plate of pancakes he made.

“Uncle Clint! That’s different, you’re her dad! We’re talking about which sibling she likes best” The implied Duh! was left unsaid though Cooper sent a smile at his Uncle after smothering his pancakes in honey.

“Well it that’s the case then it has to be Nate, Isn’t that right Nate, Yes it is, Wanda likes you best” Laura joined into the conversation using what Clint dubbed her ‘Your-so-Adorable-when-your-eating-Nate’ voice.

“Anyway what have you guys got planned for today as it’s the last weekend before the end of summer holidays?”

Lila and Cooper looked and each other before shrugging their shoulders at their mother. Probably what they had been doing all summer holidays. Lila would be working on her arts and craft project, some sort of blanket if Clint had to guess, while helping her mum out with baby Nate while Cooper would be assisting his Uncle with restorations around the house before he got bored and went off on his bike into the woods.  Clint internally sighed; ‘ _it looks like it’s going to be another boring day at the Barton household. Maybe I should give that tractor another look, it’s not like Tony really got the chance what with his arguing/flirting with Steve when he was here. The joys of retirement Barton, this is what you wanted.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those that have given this a read and a Kudos.   
> I had the first two chapters written and ready to post so I hope its grabbed your interest and your willing to stick with it.

_“Poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick!” CLICK_

_“If you want the rainbow you got to take the rain too. You know which "philosopher" said that? Dolly Parton. And people say she's just a big pair of tits” CLICK_

_“Well, you wanted to live like us. Now you get to die like us.” ”…oh Crap” “Well they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery” CLICK_

_“Your Alfredo’s dry. Did you use your cheese?” “When you say ‘use’ do you mean eat as a pre-cooking snack?” CLICK_

_“And in local news a string of peculiar burglaries has baffled police across the county. The burglar upon entering the premises leaves any valuables or money and in return steals one or two unnoticeable items if it wasn’t for the fact that they leave compensation for the theft.  The only common factor in these break-ins is that the burglar leaves a small amount of Russian Ruble’s to repay for the items that are taken. Police are asking anyone with information to contact their local police station with anything that seems unusual or if anything of little value goes missing.”_

Well there is no denying it, Clint Barton is bored. Laura and the kids went off to Florida five days ago to visit the Sperm Donor (as Clint likes to call the kids father) instead of spending the first school holidays back on the farm. Clint still is disappointed in his sister for having a one night stand with Jackson four years after their divorce. Granted he got another nephew out of it but still, Laura could have done so much better than that douche bag.

Wanda and Natasha are on another one of their ‘Girl bonding’ missions which seem to involve a shopping trip as well as following up on potential leads on Pietro’s body snatchers. At least that’s what Wanda’s text message seems to indicate. Steve and Tony have finally gotten their heads out their arses and admitted their feelings for each other. Last Clint heard Tony had planned to take Steve on a date to The Louvre for the weekend so that his Capsicle could finally have the chance to visit as he didn’t get the chance during the war.  As far as Clint’s aware Thor is still in Asgard and Clint doesn’t really know the other Avengers to know what they would be doing. So here he is sitting on the couch with a beer mindlessly flicking through late night TV to keep him occupied as sleep once again won’t be possible. Clint could take the opportunity to practice his archery since Laura would never know, but why bother if he is retired. All the work that needed doing around the farm is done already so why not try to enjoy his retirement.  Maybe he should pick up a hobby or even try becoming a proper civilian and getting a job. It’s not like he is the most recognisable Avenger.

 

A couple of hours later Clint jerked awake after having fallen into a light doze.  All his years of training has given Clint an overly cautious outlook on life, which put Clint on edge. Clint sat on the couch using his senses to determine why he was awoken from his slight slumber. A normal man would not have been able to determine the reason but luckily for Clint being born 80% deaf forced his other senses to heighten and accommodate for the lack of hearing.  Clint could feel the slightest of vibrations coming from the floor which considering Clint’s farm is in the middle of nowhere this instantly put Clint into a fighter’s stance. Clint cursed himself for storing his bow and quiver in the attic. He didn’t have enough time to run and grab them as he could feel the faintest rumble of a convoy of cars engines so Clint ran into the kitchen and collected the large kitchen knife.

 

The rumble of the engines came to a stop and Clint could hear the sounds of feet running around the house. Clint dashed upstairs and took up position, ready to strike at the invaders. Clint used the mirror on the wall opposite to watch the front door as a group of six men stealthily entered his home. The men split themselves into pairs and started to sweep the bottom floor of the house searching for their mark. Clint sent a silent thank you that his family wasn’t here before quietly getting ready to defend himself. One pair had gone into the kitchen and would most likely be heading down into the basement while the other pairs had started to sweep the kids bedrooms. Once the two pairs doing the bedrooms were out of sight Clint flew down the stairs, avoiding the creaky step near the bottom, and headed into the kitchen.  Clint was correct; one thug was down in the basement while his buddy was standing guard.  Clint waited for the right moment before letting the knife to fly into the thug’s throat, cutting off any chance of alerting his friend. Before the body could hit the floor Clint eased if down and picked up the pistol the thug had. Checking that the safety was off and thanking the idiocy that they had a silencer attached, Clint waited until the thug done in the basement came into view before shooting him right in between the eyes.

 

 _Two down, four to go._ Using the rest of the walls as cover, Clint stalked the remaining men. Pop! Pop! _Two more to go._ The creak of the stairs alerted Clint that last two thugs had ascended to the second floor.  Clint followed behind the men, aiming the pistol at the thug who was still making his way across the landing. Just as Clint was about fire the pistol, the thug glanced into the mirror, saw Clint and spun around firing his gun. Clint fired the gun and shot the thug through his shoulder with the bullet going straight in and out, shattering the mirror behind the thug. With the element of surprise gone Clint shot the thug in the head and threw himself into the first open doorway listening out for the last thug. Clint checked how many shots were left in the pistol and silently cursed as that was his last shot.  Clint poked his head around the doorway and noticed it had gotten quiet again. Straining his ears Clint couldn’t hear another sound but the shadows started shifting until another person could be seen making their way towards Clint’s hiding spot.

 

Clint searched for something to throw at the shadow that was making its way slowly towards him when his hands grasped a shard of the mirror that had shattered earlier in the attack. Clint took a deep breath, popped out from behind the wall and threw the glass shard straight for the man’s head. The man brought up his arm, the arm in which was covered in bandages and let the shard explode upon impact. The sound of glass shattering on metal scared Clint more than he would ever admit.  Clint knew the rumours of the man with the metal arm, The Winter Solider, HYDRA’s top assassin, and was aware that in hand to hand combat Clint had a very low chance of surviving against such an opponent. However what Clint didn’t expect was the Solider making a show of disarming himself and making himself as non-threatening as possible.

“I’m not here to hurt you Barton, I followed those thugs and killed the one that was in the bathroom” the Winter Solider said in a very gruff voice.

“I don’t believe you, I was just attacked by some HYDRA thugs and then you show up, HYDRA’s top assassin. Forgive me for not believing anything you say” scoffed Clint with the smallest amount of trepidation in his voice.

“If you’re not here to kill me then why are you here, and more importantly how did you find this place?”

“Your friend, Black Widow, she dumped all of SHEILD’s files on the internet which included the location of this farm if you knew what to look for. As for why I am here, the media said you had retired so I gathered you would be the easiest person to give this info to as the Captain is currently unavailable, yes? As for the HYDRA thugs, if you were to look outside you might notice the second group of thug’s currently dying curtesy of yours truly.”

 

Clint slowly started to side step to the window that the Winter Solider was pointing too while still keeping one eye on the man. Just because he said he’s not gonna do anything doesn’t mean that Clint isn’t wary. Too many years with SHIELD have taught him to never believe what someone says.  Clint glanced out the window and to his surprise there was at least four thugs sprawled out over his front yard.  Each thug’s throat was slit and there blood was soaking into the ground. _Huh guess the dude was telling the truth._ Clint looked back at the man and noticed that he didn’t have a single drop of blood on him, not even on the sleeves of the hoody he was wearing, a hoody with Lila and Cooper’s school logo on the breast pocket. _Hang on!_

“Wait, that burglar that’s been leaving Rubles behind, that was you wasn’t it?”

“Yes” The accompanied eye roll wasn’t missed either.

“Why umm why not just steal the items and not leave behind any trace of a theft? The police said it was all items that wouldn’t have been noticed if you didn’t leave the rubles”

“I… I am no longer a HYDRA slave… after DC my memories have been coming back and I don’t want to be that person anymore. I’m trying to figure out who I am now. I am no longer The Winter Solider but I’m also not Bucky Barnes anymore either. For now just call me James”

“Ok, James it is. Well Steve will be thrilled to know that you’ve stop running, you are aware he’s been searching for you since DC yeah?”

“Yeah but I’m not ready to see him, don’t tell Steve I was here….. Please” Clint’s eyebrows lifted at the please but chose not to make any comment about it.

“Well ok, but if Cap asks I’m not gonna lie”

James scowled at Clint but eventually gave him a shrug as to say whatever. What are the chances Steve is gonna ask Clint if he’s seen the Winter Solider lately.

“So…. What’s this info you came to give me?”

James handed over a file and went to sit on the couch rolling his metal shoulder while draining the remainder of Clint’s long forgotten beer.

“Apparently HYDRA has recently created another Solider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes from the TV shows at the start are from the following (in order Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, The Office, Charmed and Friends)
> 
> Hope your all enjoying this so far and please don't forget to leave a comment, even if its to provide feedback. I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's sticking with this so far. It really is such a pleasure to see those Kudos and Hit counts to keep rising considering the company i worked for has gone bankrupt and im now unemployed. Bright side, i should be able to get these chapters done quicker than i had planned (originally once every week but now im thinking whenever im happy enough with the chapter.
> 
> As usual this is unbeta so any mistakes are mine but i hopefully have found them all. 
> 
> I apologise to you all if you thought that this was a Stony fic. While i do love them they are only a background couple in this Fic.

**SUBJECT: CODE NAME VIVO**

**DATE OF OBSERVATION: March 12 th **

**OBSERVATION NOTES:**

**Since subject’s procedure, subject has shown accelerated healing powers. No further testing required. Subject has healed completely from all tests including poisoning, fatal wounds and dismemberment.**

**Subject has responded well to SOLIDER program however complications due to prior abilities remain troublesome. Subject’s accelerated metabolism burns off the Hy7 serum within four hours. Constant administration required to ensure subject continued compliance.**

**Subject’s abilities rival other subject’s in SOLIDER program.  Recommended for final combat training session against other subjects, if subject is able to kill the others then training will be complete.**

**AMENDMENT**

**Subject’s training complete. Approval for deployment. March 17 th   
Von Strucker**

 

Clint read the file James had handed to him. With every word his unease grew. _Just what we need, another fucking Winter Solider... like the one sitting on my couch isn't fucking scary as it is. Lets just unleash a whole horde of them.... Fuck you Hydra.... So much for retirement._

“James… where did you get this…? How did you get this….? When did you get this?  Von Strucker died in February.” 

“Shut up dude.” James rolled his eyes and handed out the empty beer bottle, shaking it, asking in the universal sign of wanting another.

“Well sorry arsehole but you expect me to pass the information on to the others, they’re gonna ask these questions. I need to be able to give them the answers, unless you want to give it to them.” Clint eyed the Ex-assassin hopefully so he wouldn’t have to try to fool Natasha, like that was even possible.

James continued to shake the empty bottle at Clint, waiting to be given what he wanted. Clint eyed the bottle before nodding his head towards to kitchen. If James wanted to drink his bear he could get off his arse and get it himself. James scowled at Clint but reluctantly got off the couch and went to grab another two bottles of beer, handing the second bottle to the archer before retaking his seat and answering Clint’s still questioning look.

 “Got it from a HYDRA base before I blew it up in Canada. Killed the Hydra goons, did some digging for other base locations and found this in one of the medical offices. Don’t remember the exact time down to the second but it was 12 days ago so what…October 3rd. Any more questions?”

“You don’t have any idea who this Vivo is, do you? Prior abilities… does that mean it’s a mutant?”

James just shrugged his shoulder and took another sip of the beer in his hand.

“What about Von Strucker… that can’t be right. Like I said earlier he died in February during the Ultron thing.”

“Maybe whoever signed this doesn’t know that, the place was in a rather remote hellhole. Or it could have been last year, years ago in fact. There isn’t an actual year date on this so don’t worry too much over that.” 

“What about the SOLIDER program. I assume that’s what you did to become the Winter Solider yeah, what does that involve? How many others were there if this Vivo had to kill them to complete his training?”

If it hadn’t been for the years of training Clint wouldn’t have been able to notice the slight haunted look that was reflected in James’s eyes before his expressionless mask was firmly back in place. James spoke as if he was calming talking about the weather but each word caused Clint to feel pity for the man in front of him.

“The SOLIDER program is what it sounds like. HYDRA breaks people through the use of torture, both mental and physical before wiping the individual’s memories. They then rebuild these people into the perfect mindless solider. Has to endure rigorous training to become the perfect assassin, Responds only to orders given without any free will. I can assure you that what you think you know about the Winter’s assassinations wouldn’t even be 5% of the actual amount. From what I remember I was the only Solider still operating as new candidates had to kill the previous to survive. Granted I never knew about potential candidates until I had killed them so I honestly can’t say how many others there were at a time.”

Feeling awkward Clint looked around for a change in topic until his eyes landed on the bodies of the thug that had fallen down the stairs. _I should clean that blood up soon before it becomes a bitch to get out of the floorboards. Can’t let Laura or the kids find out what happened or their gonna freak._

“Here, it’s a burner phone; Stark gave each Avenger like 10 of them each. The only person who could track it is Stark and he’s not going to bother since I doubt he would even notice that it’s being used. My sister and her kids each have their own phones so just take it ok.  Plus even if Stark wanted to track it I’ll just tell him you’re an old friend and you want to be anonymous. It would be easier if you had one. I’m gonna start cleaning up the place, you can crash in the spare room if you want”

James reluctantly took the phone before stretching his tired muscles, getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen to grab another beer. Clint followed James in order to get the cleaning supplies and to start dragging the bodies of the four thugs outside. James watched Clint for about five minutes before going outside to the barn, getting a shovel and starting to dig a mass grave.  As the two men worked without talking, Clint decided he would return to the Avengers HQ after making sure that James would be comfortable staying at his farm if he wanted too. He hoped that James wouldn’t take too long before returning to Steve and when the time comes, it would just be easier to know where the man is than to continue hunting for him.

It took Clint a couple of days to travel to the new HQ without the use of a Quinjet.  James had agreed to stay at the farm due to the isolation that the place provided and would keep an eye on the place to protect Clint’s sister once she returned from her holiday.   Clint just hoped that his instincts about the man would prove correct and that he’s not going to murder his sister in her sleep or anything.

As Clint’s truck rumbled into the HQ’s compound the first thing he wanted to do was have a nice hot shower before having to be the deliverer of bad news but of course that wouldn’t be possible. A supposedly retired Avenger showing up at HQ uninvited or unannounced intentions would put make anyone suspicious, factor in Natasha aka Black Widow and Clint isn’t at all surprised to see all of the Avengers gathered on the second floor balcony watching him coming up the driveway with looks varying from joyful smiles to the slightest twitching of lips in welcome.

 

Clint parked his truck next to one of Stark’s many ostentatious sports cars, Steve old motorbike and Wanda’s red mini Cooper. He grabbed his duffle bag out of the back and headed over to the elevator before glancing at the panel, trying to figure out where the rest of the group would meet him.

“Welcome back Agent Barton” a British voice spoke as the elevator starting ascending, causing Clint to startle and drop his duffle bag.

“Shit! Warn a guy would you…. Wait Jarvis? Didn’t you urrr die or become Vision or something?”

“I apologise, it was not my intention to startle you. I am Jarvis but not the model you are familiar with. As you stated my predecessor has now become Vision however all of his data has been uploaded to my mainframe so I retain all his understandings and intelligence. As for my name, Sir has called my Jarvis Jr or JJ if you prefer. If you would like to follow the corridor to the end you will meet the rest of the Avengers and allow others to use the elevator is required.”

Clint hadn’t even noticed that the doors to the elevator had opened and that Jarvis was preventing others from using it while Clint was still inside. Clint walked down the corridor which was made of wall to ceiling windows before coming to a stop in what looked like a large lounge room. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall with soft looking couches, loveseats and armchairs creating a mini room to the left. In the middle of the room was a billiard table and what looked like a dart board hanging behind it. On the right hand side of the room was three massive bookcases filled with all genres of books and a door leading to the balcony outside.  Just as Clint was about to walk over to the balcony, the door was throw open and a red blur launched herself into Clint’s waiting arms.

“Hello Papa” Clint smiled into Wanda’s hair and returned the hug before lifting his gaze and seeing the others filing into the room. Clint lifted his arm and waved to everyone while still keeping an arm around Wanda, relishing in the contact of his daughter which he hadn’t seen for months.

“Hey Birdman, getting restless in your nest? I am just too irresistible that you wanted to come back and see me” Tony said with a smirk showing off his body before taking a gulp out of his mug. Steve shot Tony a slight eye roll before pecking him on the nose. Steve walked over to Clint and gave him a slap on the back.

“Welcome back Clint”

“Thanks Cap and of course my dearest, every moment we are apart my heart breaks. How could you say you loved me and then replace me for a younger man? The pain, it hurts so much I don’t think I can live like this” Clint replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm while looking at Tony with large doe eyes.  Natasha gave the idiots a look before walking up to Clint, punching him in the arm then giving him a hug.  Vision gave Clint a nod of his head and the new guy walked over and offered his hand for Clint to shake.

“Hey man, name’s Sam. I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Thanks dude, nice to meet ya.”

“So Papa, not that it isn’t a wonderful surprise to see you. Why are you here? Why didn’t you call and say you was coming to visit?”

 

Clint sighed, thinking about that hot shower he wouldn’t’ be getting for at least a couple of hours now before walking over to the seating area and claiming the armchair. The rest of the team gathered themselves around, seamlessly sitting in their usual spots. Steve on the love seat with Tony practically sitting in his lap; Natasha, Vision and Wanda sitting on the couch and Sam sitting on the other love seat with an almost unconscious appearance as saving room for when Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and Clint would make an appearance.  It took almost three hours for Clint to explain what James had given to him plus answers all the teams’ questions. When asked how he got the file Clint avoided looking at Natasha and stated that it was from a source from back in his SHIELD days but was undercover and unable to get the information to SHIELD as he was still unsure who to trust since the ‘HYDRA-is-hiding-in-SHIELD’ incident.  Eventually Clint said goodnight to everyone claiming that he was exhausted from the drive and would be staying for at least a couple of weeks as he didn’t have any other matters to attend too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter down. I think i ended up rewriting the first section 7 or 8 times as its the first smut i've done.. Be kind!
> 
> As always this work is Unbeta'd and any kudo's or comments are much loved!

_The moon casted shadows all around the room, covering the face of the man on the bed before Clint but highlighting the firm abs, the sprinkling of hair over well-defined pecs and the expanse of skin on display for his viewing pleasure. Clint drank in the view before him, committing every inch of skin to memory before taking a deep breath and allowing that distinct musk of a man settle in his brain._

_Clint couldn’t get enough of that musky smell and had continued to press his nose and mouth and tongue against the man’s chest and happy trail and later his feet and calves and thighs. Jesus Christ, those thighs. They were thick and strong; built of pure muscle, milky white skin and all that wonderful hair that made Clint’s brain short circuit. There were fingers in his hair when Clint finally allowed himself to continue his exploration to the man’s red, leaking dick. They twisted at the strands, tried to pull him where they wanted him to go but Clint had other ideas first. His tongue licked a trail from the man’s balls all the way up to the tip before gently blowing warm air over the sensitive flesh. Clint continued to tease his partner until he heard soft gasps begging Clint to stop and take him already._

_Taking care of his teeth, he started sucking gently on the tip before letting it go and getting his fist around the base of the dick trying to figure out a rhythm. Once he had an actual rhythm going for him he let his left hand wander, not satisfied with having it lying on his own thigh the entire time. First he let it slide up those beautiful legs, until he reached his sharp hipbone. Then he let it wander to the perfectly round and firm arse. He wanted to explore as much of this man as possible, Clint decided. They felt even softer on his fingertips, although they were slightly furry. He squeezed gently and rubbed both cheeks while sinking up and down and up again on the man’s dick. He listened to his moans that grew louder and louder, listened to his own name breathed out with that raspy, deep voice and he was in heaven._

_He didn’t even feel the need to touch himself, serving this man like this, being on his knees and worshiping him the way he deserved was everything he would ever need in his life, he was sure. When the man was close to coming – and Clint felt his chest swell with pride because it was _him_ making the man come to this point and him alone – he let go of his cock, resulting in protesting noises coming from up above. Clint felt the rush of pleasure flow through him as he had this much power over the man beneath him. Clint’s dick throbbed in tandem with his partners and that was all the encouragement Clint needed to bring them both to their climax.  As both men reached their peaks the moon shifted, illuminating the room and bringing Pietro’s flushed face into focus. The look of desire and lust in Pietro’s eyes was the last thing Clint saw before he came with a shout._

 

Clint awoke to multiple sensations over his body, some more pleasant than others. Initially as he left his eyes closed as he could feel the wet, cooling stickiness aftermath of his dream. Clint flushed as the memory of the dream invaded his mind and the feelings that accompanied, Pietro laid before him moaning and encouraging Clint towards both their releases, the crushing guilt of thinking about Pietro in that state when he considers Wanda his daughter, the cold feeling in his chest of being with the man that he would never have the chance to experience. As these negative thoughts continued to bounce in Clint’s mind the urge to get up and release them overtook Clint. Clint opened his eyes and was surprised at how black the room was. The black was solid and…moving? Clint froze and took stock of his other senses. He could feel a slight weight on his chest…. A weight that was warm and….purring.

Clint final shifted to sit up in his bed and the weight on his chest slide down into his groin, reminding Clint of the stickiness that needed cleaning, there staring up at Clint was a black American Shorthair kitten. The kitten had a little red collar on so Clint assumed it must belong to someone at the facility, just how the heck did it get into his room. Clint was just about to reach out to check the collar for a name, when the kitten hopped off the bed and made its way out of Clint’s room off in the direction of the kitchen. Clint having shifted once more decided he really needed a shower before doing anything else.

Once Clint was showered and dressed in some comfortable lazy clothes he headed off after the kitten in search of coffee and some Lucky Charms. After getting his breakfast Clint made his way over to the large dining table to the side of the kitchen where Steve and Tony were being ridiculously sweet feeding each other pieces of the stack of pancakes in between them, Natasha was sipping on a mug of tea and idly eating what Clint assumed was her weird mixture of Granola; Choco Pops; Peanut Butter Crunch and Raisin Bran, and finally Vision, Sam and Wanda sitting on the floor playing with the little fur ball.

“Morning all… So what’s with the fur ball waking me up this morning? Clint grunted shooting the little thing a pretty weak death glare. “Oh that’s Salem; Tony got him for me a couple of weeks ago. Apparently I remind him of some TV show and decided that to really make his joke I needed a kitten named Salem.” Wanda replied while still dangling the cat toy for Salem to play with. “That’s right, Sabrina the Teenage Witch is totally you my dear” Tony snickered before Steve waved a fresh mug of coffee under Tony’s nose rendering the genius silent as he inhaled his liquid ambrosia.  

“Excuse me Sir; I have an update from Madam Hill. In light of Mr Barton’s information, it is possible to conclude that the recent string of assassinations would be the work of this Vivo. I have taken liberty to run a diagnostic on the common factors of the victims and have been able to determine that each victim was a genius in their field whether it was medical or technological advancements. The assassinations each took place during a highly public event and with that in mind both Mister Fury and Madam Hill believe the next assassination attempt will be during Alexander Braun’s Masquerade Halloween Ball. A potential victim list has been generated and all will be in attendance including yourself Sir. I have gotten each member of the team included on the guest list. Would you like me to order each member an appropriate masquerade costume sir?”

“No thanks JJ; we should plan how we are going to identify the high risk victims and how to keep surveillance on them first. We may need practical and covert costumes.”

“As you wish Captain Rogers”

Tony picked up a StarkPad and started providing suggestion for each member’s costumes, a manic gleam in his eyes. “Well even though most of us wear masks already with our Avengering this is the perfect opportunity to have some fun. I’ve some ideas on costumes that we can just add masks too either in the same colour or style that won’t detract from the awesomeness that is my costume ideas. Steve with your drool worthy body it would be a sin to cover it up so how about you go as Spartan and I’ll be your Emperor. Wanda I’m picturing you as Marie Antoinette, Sam…Sam I’m thinking…Pirate Captain, Natasha you would make a lovely Gypsy, Clint your totally gonna pull off the Western Outlaw and Vision with your skin tone you would make a fantastic Devil.” A holoscreen projected each members costume idea before JJ confirmed with each member about any alterations they wish to have to the order.

“So Tony, who’s this Alex dude, how do you know him?”

“I don’t actually know him that well really; he’s some new money kid partying out on luxury yachts and hosting massive parties for all kinds of famous people. Time magazine did an article on him last month and he said something about wanting to use his money to bring the brightest minds in the world together for the chance to make the impossible a reality. Honestly it sounds like he’s trying to be me but a less attractive version.” Tony replied to Sam’s question without lifting his eyes from the StarkPad, specifically the Spartan costume with Steve’s body filling it in his mind. Steve decided to call a team meeting to discuss how they would handle surveillance of the party as well as protecting high risk targets before Tony got too involved in whatever was occupying his attention.

 

 

It was the night of the Halloween party and the team was all currently mingling amongst the guests keeping an eye on their individual targets. Clint was extremely bored as his target, Dr Helen Cho, seemed to be only interested in talking to a group of fellow scientist for the entire night without actually moving from their little corner. Clint’s eyes swept the ballroom again locating each of his teammates and their targets before his eyes landed on a very appealing costume. Charcoal grey slacks, some sort of black overcoat and a top hat is what Clint sees before the costumed individual turns around and the full effect of their costume hits Clint right into his groin. The man is dressed like vampire only in a steampunk fashion, totally a new take on the old classic and man does this fine specimen make it work. Clint glanced back over to Helen before deciding to have a little fun at this party even if he’s supposed to be on a mission. Clint begins to make his way over to his new target, briefly stopping at the bar to get another drink for a little liquid courage.

“Hey, you know what they say about vampires? That they really know how to suck the fluid out of you, Interested in putting that to the test?” The man briefly flashed a look of surprise on his face before his the right side of his mouth lifted up in the slightest of smirks, eyes running up and down Clint’s body in obvious appraisal. “I hope you’ve good balance, cause you’ll be ridin bareback all night. The name is Victor…. And who will I be making scream out to god tonight?” Victor replied smirk firmly planted on his face. “Clint, but you will be calling me God darling” Clint responded in a purposely over the top Southern accent. “We shall see about that, dance?”

Without waiting for an answer Victor dragged Clint onto the dance floor and after a slight struggle for dominance between the two men they both settled into a waltz which each male swapping lead role during the course of the song. As Clint danced the feel of this man in his arms reminded him of how lonesome his life has become and how being an Avenger the opportunity for romance would be extremely slim without placing the potential partner in constant danger. This man felt somehow right, the warmth of solid hands in his, the scent cocktail assaulting his nose and the way he held himself reminded Clint of those feelings upon first seeing Pietro. While Clint’s mind wandered his eyes however continued to find Victor’s and the look he saw in them confused Clint, they seemed almost lifeless. As the song came to an end Victor grabbed one of Clint’s hands reaching up to his soft lips and pressing a kiss that sent a thrill down Clint’s spine before bowing out to use the restroom.

Clint did another sweep of the room searching for Helen, who had finally broken away from her fellow scientists and was making her way to the restroom. Doing a quick check on his team mates Clint found Sam and Natasha sticking to the bar chatting to each other while keeping their targets in sight; Wand, Vision, Steve and Tony seemed to have the same idea as Clint and were dancing out on the dancefloor, Steve and Tony taking the opportunity to be as relaxed and affectionate in a public place about their relationship as possible while Wanda and Vision seemed almost reluctant to be touching each other. On closer inspection Wanda was actually trying to teach Vision how to waltz with Vision constantly looking down at his feet and apologising.

 

Clint did another sweep on some of the lesser potential victims before returning his gaze back towards the bathroom. Clint’s eyes widen slightly before narrowing on the new couple that seems to be heading off away from the party. Clint was hurt that Victor seemed to be chatting up Helen until Victor placed his hand on Helen’s lower back and started to forcefully push her out of the party. Clint acting on instinct began to make his way over to the couple, avoiding potential attempts of dancing with various grabby hands. When Clint reached the spot where Victor was pushing Helen towards he noticed the plant next to the stairwell had been damaged. Clint raced over to the stairwell and began making the ascent when he heard a door slam two stories above him.  Clint silently approached the door, listening to the sounds of a slight struggle occurring on the other side of the door. Clint took a deep breath and rushed into the room. Victor turned around at the noise, the blade in his hand still resting against Helens throat.  Helen’s eyes upon seeing Clint’s soften slightly before sliding over to her attackers, watching for the right moment to free herself.

“Ah Clint, what a shame you had to see this, you would have been a good release, alas I’m going to have to kill you now. Oh and the name is Vivo. I like my victims to know who’s killing them.” Victor’s voice lost the American accent and slipped into a very familiar Russian. Clint lunged for Vivo the same time that Helen took the opportunity to elbow Vivo in the stomach, causing the blade to drop to the floor before running back towards the stair well. As Clint landed on top of the surprised Vivo he yelled at Helen to find the Spartan and Emperor dancing together.  Vivo took the slight distraction and flipped Clint onto his back, arm pressing down his throat. Clint using all his training lessons with Steve was able to reverse their positions before jumping back onto his feet, body loose and ready for the next attack. The ensuing brawl had Clint easily out matched, Vivo was both stronger and quicker than Clint. Some of his attacks almost seemed to be blurs of flesh smacking flesh, each hit landing bringing Clint closer to defeat and certain death. Clint having been watching Vivo’s attack pattern was able to dodge some of the blows before having to drop into a roll to avoid a kick to the neck.

Clint rose from his dodge only to be thrown into a stone pillar from another kick to his back. Clint’s mask slipped off as he spun around to deflect another attack. Vivo’s attack stopped as he stared at the newly damasked opponent. “Пурпурный …. Стрела”  Vivo mumbled as his head tilted to the left in confusion staring at Clint’s eyes.  A shadow moved behind the solider before the body slumped to the ground unconscious. Clint eye’s followed the unknown body’s movement, body winching in pain but still ready to defend until they came out into the light, removing their mask in the process. Clint was surprised to see James dressed up as one of the Three Musketeers and he would admit to himself that James looked very sexy in his tunic, breeches and leather boots. _Drool later, focus now!_

“Not that I’m not grateful for you again saving my arse but what are you doing here? Steve is probability on his way here by now. I’m sure Dr. Cho would have found him and told him what’s happened, so unless you’re ready to face him you had better go.” Clint gasped out before ripping his coat into smaller strips and tying the unconscious solider up.

The sound of feet running up the stairwell filled the empty silence moments before the team came bursting through the emergency exit door, weapons aimed and ready to engage. “Clint you ok, Helen said you’re in trouble…..Who’s your friend?” Steve spoke in his Captain voice, eyes sweeping over Clint kneeling down next to a body and binding their feet with the remains of his leather coat and an unknown person standing slightly in front of the pair. James tensed slightly before giving a deep sigh and muttering to himself. Clint could make out the odd curse word in at least five different languages before James turned around and showed himself to his past.

“Bucky!?” Tony’s arms went around Steve’s waist upon hearing his lover’s gasp sounding so small yet hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation according to Google Translate - "Purple… Arrow"
> 
> Halloween Costumes  
> Wanda - Marie Antoinette - http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/2872/1-2/masquerade-ball-costume.jpg  
> Steve - Spartan - http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61fnQ6kGo4L._UL1500_.jpg  
> Tony - Emperor - http://images.esellerpro.com/2466/I/309/12/medscale3712R.jpg  
> Sam - Pirate Captain - http://www.thecostumeland.com/images/zoom/fn59786-high-seas-pirate-deluxe-men-halloween-costumes.jpg  
> Natasha - Gypsy - http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB163WZJpXXXXbAXpXXq6xXFXXXp/2015-New-Arrival-Sexy-Western-font-b-Gypsy-b-font-font-b-Costumes-b-font-font.jpg  
> Clint - Western Outlaw - https://s-media-cache- ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ed/32/13/ed3213b04624e7b5f3ab51e2da1a5961.jpg  
> Vision - Devil- http://images.buycostumes.com/mgen/merchandiser/handsome-devil-elite-collection-adult-costume-bc-31764.jpg?zm=1200,630,1,0,0  
> Victor/Vivo - SteamPunk Vampire - http://www.thecostumeland.com/images/zoom/ic5047-plus-steam-punk-victorian-vampire-men-halloween-costumes.jpg  
> James - Three Musketeer- http://www.wholesalevoguedresses.com/images/cosplay%20costume/halloween/cch20.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with an update!! 
> 
> Honestly what with the new job and then becoming sick enough to loss a couple of days from my mind the desire to keep writing this was a struggle.
> 
> I'm fairly happy with this chapter even tho its really just a filler chapter. I've got a pretty good idea of how the end of this story is gonna end up but how we are gonna get there is giving me trouble. I want to write the Fluff between a certain couple so much but i dont want to time jump to that without giving them a emotional ride. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter!
> 
> Again I apologise to you all that have been waiting for an update and i hope i haven't lost any readers due to this long wait.
> 
> Those Kudos and comments equal love and love equal the desire to write ^^

If Clint was asked who made the first move, he would honestly say even with his enhanced eyesight that he wasn’t sure. Everyone in the room was silent looking between Steve and James.  It wasn’t until Steve took a step towards his long lost friend and the resulting flinch from James that Steve took notice of how ridged James was standing, half angled back towards the darkness ready to make his escape. Natasha having gotten a look at James and recognised who his alter ego is had aimed her gun straight between his eyes following the slightest movement he made, ready to fire in a second. The resulting stalemate continued until the body that Clint was still kneeling next too groaned and rolled his head until his face, still relaxed due to being unconscious was bathed in the moonlight for all the team to see clearly.

As all the teams eyes save Steve’s glanced towards the face on the floor, Clint was able to finally take a good look at the face of his attacker. A face that looked all to familiar what with its deep dark eyebrows, slightly slanted nose and those plump full lips however it was all wrong. There was no scar dividing his left eyebrows, this nose didn’t have the appearance of being broken and set multiple times or even that rugged scruffy facial hair that covered up the evidence of bad acne during puberty... In fact this face held none of the scars or blemishes Clint remembers the other having. Plus it’s impossible for this person to be who he thought it was, Clint saw them die. Or at least that’s what Clint kept telling himself until the only person that would know for sure rekindled that spark of hope within Clint.

“Pietro!?”

At Wanda’s surprised exclamation a deep inhale could be heard from various members of the team, finally causing Steve to shift his gaze from James to rest on the team member that they all thought had died. As the Pietro lookalike gave another soft groan Clint decided he needed to take charge before someone, aka the lookalike or James, does something stupid and breaks everyone from their stupor.

“Alright so...” Clint clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “… Tony can you take Steve and get him back onto the Quinjet. Steve don’t argue just go. James, your time is up buddy, looks like your reconciling earlier that you had planned so deal with it. Let Nat cuff you and escort you out... Don’t give me that look, its either Nat cuffs you or you end up unconscious…your choice.” Clint continued to stare into James’s eyes until he received a brief nod in return. “Wanda, even though he looks a lot like your brother, until we are sure we have to treat him like every other detainee, Sam…Vision can you carry him out and tie him up in the containment unit on the Jet.”  Clint gave Wanda a look full of sorrow as he utters his last order. “Do not let Wanda near him, restrain her if needs be.”

Nobody moved until Vision, noticing the red glow forming around Wanda’s hands decided to break the silence. “Clint is right Wanda, we do not know who this person is, or how long he will remain unconscious, we must move quickly so that we can determine who he is and why he looks like Pietro.” Seeing no point in aguring as logically she knew this was the safest option Wanda just huffed and stormed off towards the Quinjet, muttering curses they she knew she would regret later if she actually voiced them for Clint to hear. With a final ruffle of her dress as she was walking out the door, Wanda sent a red spark to hit everyone on their arses while yelling at them to move them or lose them.

 

The resulting ride back to HQ was awkward to say the least. Natasha and Steve spent most of the flight in a stubborn glacial staring contest, after auguring where James should have been placed since the containment unit was unavailable. Natasha had wanted to set James at the very back of the Jet, right on top of the emergency release panel for quick disposal if she felt it was necessary. Steve of course had rejected this idea and demanded that James be set next to him, auguring that as the only heavy hitter on the team at the moment it makes sense for him to be within grabbing reach should the need arise. The fact that this gave Steve the chance to try talk to his long lost friend was beside the point. James in the end had told them both to shut up and ended up sitting in front of the containment unit door asking Sam and Vision to keep watch on both prisoners as it was easier before purposefully avoiding any more interactions with anyone. Wanda continued to try sneak down towards the containment unit until Clint hating himself used one of his net arrows on Wanda and strung her into the co-pilots seat and told Tony to not let her out until they had placed the Lookalike in the Hulk Chamber back at HQ.  

 

Upon arriving back at HQ, Hill was waiting for the team and ready to assign holding cells for both captives before sending Clint to medical and the rest of the team to debrief before ordering them to their own rooms, forbidding anyone… with a pointed glare at Steve and Wanda to visit the captives until SHEILD was able satisfy their procedures. The resulting uproar was swiftly silenced when Hill reminded the team that unless they wanted to be sent out on another mission right away and not be given a temporary leave of absence instead, then by all means argue and force Hill to invoke the compromise policy that since the team all had personal reason towards the captives SHEILD would be required to relocate and prevent the team from locating where the captives had been moved too. Clint and Natasha were able to calm Steve and Wanda down when they explained that the compromise policy is basically issuing a death warrant to whomever it is that compromised them, you would never find out about them again. They had seen it happen to agents before and the end results were never pretty.  As the team started to make their way towards their common area, after watching grudgingly / apprehensively their captives being escorted/ wheeled off towards containment and Clint being escorted to medical by Hill, Jarvis Jr. spoke aloud to the team.

“Greetings back from your mission Avengers, I am pleased to see that you have all returned with minimal injury this time. I have taken the liberty to ask the kitchens to send up some of the usual dishes for your… ahem _Saving the world again bitches_ mini feast.” Steve gave Tony a look of fond exasperation when Jarvis used Tony’s recording of their team meals.

“I have an estimate time of about 20 minutes until they will be delivered if you wish to take an opportunity to shower.  And Sir, when you have a moment your assistance in the lab would be beneficial. DUM-E seems to have developed a habit of trying to chase Salem out of the labs while forgetting that he doesn’t fit through the doorway. If you wish for privacy you shall not be able to withdraw into your labs for another 48hours until the contractors have finished rebuilding the doorway and securing some structural supports to prevent anymore cave-ins.”

“Oh my gawd!, Wanda keep that cat away from my lab and I swear I’m going to donate that pile of bolts to the nearest primary school so all those little grubby hands can dismantle and destroy every broken piece off that stupid idiot someday, And you Bird Boy!. You can stop giggling over there.”  

Sam tried to set his face back into a calm façade but was unable to due to Tony’s continued grumbling under his breath.

“Tony, how about you go down to the labs and check up on them all and I’ll come get you in 10 minutes so you can have a shower before we eat ok?” Steve said before leaning in to whisper in Tony’s ear in a very sultry voice “If you’re quick in the lab you can even join me in the shower for a little fun too”

“Ok team, meet in the common room in 20 minutes, Nat would you let Clint know what the plan is once he gets out of medical?” Upon Nat’s brief nod the team departed for their rooms to get out of the costumes.

 

25 minutes later Steve and Tony were the last of the team to enter the common room, both looking very relaxed from their showers, as the rest of the team had already made a start on the impromptu feast. Tony had decided to give the team the night to recuperate and to just relax before having to even consider the repercussions to bringing back to captives with personal connections to the team.

“Right, I know that today has been surprising for the lot of us but tonight I’m enacting a lockdown on all of us. Now that we are all here, none of us are allowed to do anything but eat, assisting Capsicle with his Modern Pop culture references and sleep for the next 12 hours. Yes that means no lab for me, Gym for any of you or vents either Barton and definitely no sneaking down to areas of HQ that SHEILD don’t want us to be around, Jarvis if you would be so kind to ready the next items off The List and activate Smothering Presence Protocol. I’ll speak to you in 12 hours unless we are needed to assemble or some other world ending crisis like the coffee running out.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

So to anyone that was following this story I really do apologise but my life has had so many changes since the start of this story that I am no longer in the same frame of mind to continue this work. I would like to thank you all for taking an interest and leaving Kudos and comments. I have been thinking of getting back into writing recently but I do apologise that i just cant continue this story at all. 

I appreciate all the support as it was able to help me during a rough period of my life and I hope you all will look out for any further works If i do end up writing and posting these stories again.

Much Love


End file.
